darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
858
Julia realizes that Quentin and Count Petofi have switched bodies; however, she is called back to 1969 and disappears. Synopsis : On this night near Collinwood, at the turn of the century, a girl has died because she opened a door. For having gained Quentin Collins' body, Petofi plans to go to the future, as soon as he has found the right hexagram, the right I-Ching door. Behind the door that Wanda Paisley opened, lay death. But there are other doors, and Petofi has vowed to try each one until he gets what he wants, no matter what the cost. Quentin (Petofi) tells Angelique that they will be a perfect match for one another and that he cannot wait to marry her. Petofi (Quentin) instructs Beth to test Quentin (Petofi) by asking him why Jamison rejected him, however Quentin (Petofi) manages to talk his way around the issue. Julia starts to feel pain and hear wind and voices from 1969. Julia is able to communicate with Stokes in 1969. Quentin (Petofi) informs Angelique she must follow his orders in the future. Julia realizes that Petofi (Quentin) is really Quentin. Julia disappears back to 1969 before she can relay the plan to Petofi (Quentin). Memorable quotes : Quentin (in Petofi's body): You can't just go on killing until you find the right hexagram! : Petofi (in Quentin's body): You try and stop me! Do you think I care how many people die along the way? Do you think I care how many leaves are on this tree? All I care about is reaching the future. And believe me — I will reach it! ---- : Petofi (in Quentin's body, speaking to Quentin in Petofi's body): I'll let you know if I need any more graves dug. Hm. You could use the exercise. ---- : Angelique (to Petofi in Quentin's body): I don't care if we go through the rest of our lives together like...like two balky horses pulling in opposite directions. You are going to marry me, Quentin! : Petofi (in Quentin's body): Ha ha ha! My dear, you are the most beautiful balky horse I've ever seen. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins / Andreas Petofi * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi / Quentin Collins / Timothy Eliot Stokes (voice only) * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Day 326 begins, and will end in 860. Angelique and Quentin are going away on Friday right after their wedding. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening shot of Collinwood, the word "shadows" can be seen handwritten across the bottom of the screen, as though traced by a finger. * In the teaser, the skeleton of Wanda Paisley is sitting in front of a brick wall, but she died sitting in the middle of the cottage living room with the open room and front door behind her. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 858 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 858 - The Woman Who Wasn't There The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 858Category:Dark Shadows episodes